1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to service provider networks and more particularly to systems and methods for facilitating gift purchases within a service provider network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service provider networks provide multimedia content such as video-on-demand movies and pay-per-view sporting events. In addition, service provider networks may provide mobile telephone services, text-messaging services, email services, instant messaging services, and the like. Service provider networks charge fees for many of these services. Some items accrue charges on a per-item basis. For example, a service provider network may charge a user fee for downloading from a service provider network a ring tone for a mobile telephone.